The development of the internet has driven vast technological developments, particularly in the areas of networking hardware and software. Networking hardware developments have enabled networks to transfer large files in fractions of a second. Software developments, such as the world-wide-web (web) and e-mail, have facilitated communications over these networks that have allowed users to remain in almost constant contact with work. These types of communications have become of utmost importance in the business setting, where response time has become a key survival factor for many companies. Other networking software has allowed users to access and run applications from remote locations, thus enabling a businessperson to remain more productive, even on a business trip.
Moreover, the internet has changed the way people communicate. E-mail has become the dominant means of communications in many settings, being preferred over traditional mail, and even telephones in some cases. Almost instantaneous communication with little charge has driven much of the popularity of e-mail. Once used only in university and military settings, e-mail has gained widespread public acceptance.
In a world economy based largely upon communication, the relative speed of e-mail in comparison to traditional mail is often not fast enough or as effective. Demand for faster access to more information has resulted in the development of a number of instant messaging (IM) services. IM brings presence information into the communications arena, and it allows users to have real-time chat sessions with other users who are present on the system. The real-time nature of IM has led to quick acceptance by many in the business community of IM as an invaluable tool for communication. However, current IM systems often have administration and management problems.
Therefore, there is a need for systems and method that address these and/or other perceived shortcomings of the prior art.